Embodiments according to the present invention are related to a toy, and more particularly to a toy for launching objects.
Toys for launching objects are popular with children, and keep them whether during solo play or play with others. However, many such toys are similar in that an object is loaded into the toy, and whether by actuating a trigger or some other actuation, the object is released or otherwise projected from the toy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy for launching objects that also provides additional entertainment and stimulation to the user.